


Kissing Booth

by JustDrinkTea



Series: Really Pointless Fluff Pieces [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDrinkTea/pseuds/JustDrinkTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all for charity, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday to my friend Maria (@[thetrashraid](http://www.twitter.com/thetrashraid)) who requested a fic based off [this thread](https://twitter.com/thetrashraid/status/739691044221161472)! 
> 
> Sorry it ended up being so short, but I hope you had a great birthday!!!

Laurent tried to look bored as he waited, fiddling with his phone with such an intense interest there was no way it could be genuine. The disinterest he was trying to display would never convince anyone-- not with the length of the line being what it was. Especially when the line was for something as trivial as a kissing booth.

Anyone willing to wait longer than ten minutes to pay for a kiss likely had some sort of agenda.

Even so, when his turn came around, Laurent made an effort to both display and feel as little excitement as possible. 

Damen, however, seemed to do the opposite. As Laurent approached his small wooden booth, he lit up visibly-- he sat up a little straighter, his eyes widened, and his lips pulled up in a grin wider than his usual. “You came after all.”

“Clearly,” Laurent agreed. Then, “I got your text.” 

“You never replied,” Damen said, not sounding at all disappointed-- as though that had been the expected response.

Laurent simple shrugged coolly. “Reply or not, I’m still here.” 

“Yes,” Damen breathed. His voice was quieter, almost enough to be lost in the noise of the fair surrounding them. “You are still here.”

With a noise resembling a scoff, Laurent produced two bills from his pocket. “Don’t be too eager, now.” He set them on the narrow counter, blatantly ignoring Damen’s outstretched hand. “I’m only here to do my part for the charity.”

Damen chuckled only chuckled. He took the money and stuffed it into the near-full jar sitting next to him. “Well your generous donation  _ does  _ come with complimentary service-- provided by myself.”

“Yes, I know that.” Laurent could feel the threat of heat on his cheeks, and did his best to will it away. And still tried to fight it as Damen flashed his most charming kind of smile, as he pressed his large forearms into the counter and leaned forward, as Laurent felt himself do the same. Their lips connected, and Laurent felt himself losing his own battle.

It was the first kiss shared between the two of them, and Laurent had anticipated-- had hoped near  _ desperately _ \-- that it wouldn’t stir anything within himself. 

But he could feel his own pulse quicken, and could feel himself lingering against Damen for what was likely an inappropriate length of time for a simple kissing booth kiss. As he was readying to pull away and end the moment, Damen spoke, and Laurent found himself frozen. 

“Would it be too eager of me to say I’d been hoping for another?” Damen’s breath brushed against Laurent’s lips. 

Laurent only laughed, almost in disbelief. “Only if you’re paying,” he said. 

“This one’s on the house.” This time, he could  _ feel  _ the grin on Damen’s mouth as they kissed. 

When it ended, they did not linger; Laurent pulled away quickly, standing straight. His cheeks were hot, sure to be red. “I should go before I hold up you line for too long.” His voice was steady, as though none of it had affected him. 

“Hopefully you’re not leaving just yet,” Damen said as he leaned back in his chair, looking rather pleased with himself. “They’ll be auctioning me off in a couple of hours; I’d hate for you to miss out on that.” 

Laurent considered this for a moment. And then, without another word, he turned on his heel and began marching towards the direction of the ATM. Behind him, he could hear Damen laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!  
> \-----  
> Find me @[Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/justdrinktea) and [tumblr](http://www.justdrinktea.tumblr.com)!


End file.
